Don’t Have a Vampire Werewolf Hybrid
'''Don’t Have a Vampire Werewolf Hybrid '''is a Halloween Special Summary On Halloween night Jake, Izzy and Cubby are turned into Vampire Werewolf Hybrids! So now up to Skully, Sofia, Vampirina and the rest of the gang to find a cure and fast before they stay a vampire werewolf hybrid forever Plot It’s Halloween and the Disney Junior Island is having a Halloween Party in Disney Junior Town and a costume contest that night too Captain Jake and Izzy are helping with the decorating their hideout for Halloween while Cubby and Skully are gathering food for the party. The Darling Children called Wendy, John, and Michael and their family member Nana the dog are here for Halloween and their first visit to Disney Junior Island John and Michael are happy to visit Captain Jake and the NeverLand Pirates and Peter Pan is here to trick or treat and then the Halloween party but the strange bat is flying over them and then land on Captain Jake’s arm and then bite him and then bite Izzy and Cubby. Skully was worried and so were Wendy and her brothers and Nana so he ask his mateys are they ok they nodded their heads John and Michael are excited about trick or treating in Disney Junior Island and meet the residences of Disney Junior Island but Wendy is worried about her brothers’ safety so Peter offers to take the boys trick or treating she agreed and tell the boys to be back after trick or treating is over the boys agreed and then fly with Peter. now Wendy and Nana went to help out the residents with their decoration. And then Captain Jake feels strange so did Izzy and Cubby now Skully asks what wrong, Captain Jake answers that he just feel that the monster is inside him and Izzy and Cubby feel the monsters are inside them too now Skully is scared about it and he is even more scared of the transformations of his mateys begins the pirate kids grow fangs, the grow fur on their arms, their ears are pointy, they grow wolf tails and now they looked pale as a ghost and now they are turned into monsters. Cubby got scared Captain Jake and Izzy did the same so they realize they turned into monsters Izzy started to notice about the way they look seeing Jake and Cubby looked pale, seeing their wolf tails, fur and fangs and now she looked at the mirror she was scared bad and now she realized that she and her mateys have been transform into Vampire Werewolf Hybrids Captain Jake asks Izzy about it She has her library book she check out at Disney Junior Town Library and the book she has is “Everything You Always Want to Know About Vampire Werewolf Hybrids But We Are Too Afraid to Ask” Izzy read about it and seek the way to break the spell Captain Jake remembers that bat that came and bite him and his crew has something to do with the curse on them Izzy agrees with him because he curses anyone who it bites and she said there’s the antidote to it she and her mateys must drink garlic juice and do before midnight or they will stay vampire werewolf hybrids forever Skully looked nervous about it so he must go find the garlic for the garlic juice. He goes to Mickey and Donald’s Farm for the garlic. When he’s gone Captain Jake, Izzy and Cubby see a full moon they are starting to howling like werewolves, hissing like vampires and growling too. But when they realized they are behaving like monsters uncontrollably and they are now fearful of they might hurt everyone in town so they have to get away from the town before something else happened. Izzy has an idea she said that she and the boys can turn into bats because vampire werewolf hybrids can turn into bats like vampires turn into bats and Captain Jake said good idea but Cubby is scared to do it Izzy tells him don’t worry he be fine Cubby finally agrees. Captain Jake and his monster mateys turned into bats and fly away. Just as Wendy and Nana are waiting for her brothers to come back from trick or treating she sees Skully but not Captain Jake and the rest of his mateys so she ask where are Jake and crew he said they turned into vampire werewolf hybrids. But as Wendy, John, Michael and Nana are talking to Skully, Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones are spying on them but at the same time the heard the Jake and his mateys are turned into vampire werewolf hybrids by a strange bat. Bones realize that bat is a vampire werewolf bat that turns victims into vampire werewolf hybrids, but Captain Hook hears what Bones said about vampire werewolf hybrid, Hook was worried about Mama Hook will be in Disney Junior Town in Disney Junior Island and the vampire werewolf hybrids will hurt her as well. Mr. Smee see what’s wrong with the Captain because the video game called Grabbed by the Vampires! The Video Game which gives Captain Hook nightmares for the weeks but there is something worst than that. Captain Hook is scared of vampire werewolf hybrids ever since he was a wee lad after the hybrid monsters took his father Mama Hook’s husband who was the captain and now he became a vampire werewolf hybrid. Now Hook and his crew goes talk the children out of the vampire werewolf hybrids by taking them trick or treating with them, but Wendy said that she, and her brothers, Nana and Skully are going to help Jake and his crew. Just then Peter Pan came to the rescue use Pixie Dust to sparkle the Darling Children and Nana and then fly away from Hook. Hook was furious at Peter, so the captain order his men to go after them while he spend time with his mother, and Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones are doing what they were told. Peter Pan gives The Darlin Children their own IDisney Phones so they can call Peter and then he also gave them each DisneyPad. Mr Smee tells his mates they need help find Jake and his mateys Connor, Amaya and Greg turn into PJ Masks. Catboy, Owlette and Gekko are here to help Jake and his crew the Star Darlings hear what the PJ Masks said about vampire werewolf hybrids their use their Star Zaps to study vampire werewolf hybrids which it’s Vega’s Idea to begin with. An Yu, Luna Girl and Dylan who turns into Armadylan will help the PJ Masks. Beardini the Pirate Magician is performing his magic tricks for his show at the Halloween party, but starting to get worried about Cubby and his mates not coming to see his magical tricks so he wants to look for them at once and then so does Pip the Pirate Genie, Red Jessica, First Mate Mollie and the rest of the people Notes Don’t Have a Vampire Werewolf Hybrid Transcripts Don’t Have a Vampire Werewolf Hybrid Trivia Don’t Have a Vampire Werewolf Hybrid Book Category:Halloween Category:Magic Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Friendship Category:Specials Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes with villains Category:Transcripts narrated by Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Vampirina Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Monsters episodes Category:Mild Horror Category:LeAnn’s Media Category:Episodes focusing on Wendy Category:Episodes focusing on John Category:Episodes focusing on Michael Category:Episodes focusing on Nana Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing Sharky Category:Episodes focusing Bones Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on An Yu Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko